When Ties are Severed
by srdo
Summary: Aftermath of the fight at the VOTE, Sasuke is retrieved and like all other Naru success at VOTE fics, he gets banished or is he?. T for the moment due to language and violence New chapter up!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: First ever FanFic so I'm a tad nervous as to the reception of the story, any who, all criticisms, flames, or nice comments are welcome.**

**On with the FANFIC!**

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN"

If one were to look upon the Valley of the End at the moment, that person would see two figures rapidly approaching one another. One with long hair, Gray skin, hand-like appendages coming from between the figure's shoulder blades, and what looks like a large ball of electricity in the figure's hand. The other however looked to be covered in a red aura filled with hate and anger, while the figure inside the aura had wild, blond hair, fingers that slanted into claws at the end of them, and if a person got close enough, they would see red eyes with slit-like pupils, this person was holding an orange ball of pure energy, or so it would seem to an uneducated civilian. It was the Yondaime hokage's powerful technique known as the Rasengan.

As the two figures got closer to one another, the eyes of the figure covered in the red aura seemed to phase from the hate-filled red into a calming blue that seemed filled with sadness. And then, the two powerful techniques collided.

BOOM!

Once the smoke cleared the two figures were standing close to one another and the one with the hand-like appendages seemed to have his hand in the other's chest.

"Sasuke...why? I thought we were friends." softly said the blonde boy.

"Because I need to kill you to obtain the Mongekyo Sharingan and kill my brother." Replied the other.

"It's too late you're coming back to Konoha with me."

"Really Naruto ? How do you suppose you'll do that with a Chidori in your chest?"

"Like this!"

And with that the blond boy swiftly removed Sasuke's arm from himself and chopped the back of his neck, causing unconsciousness.

Later outside a place that could only be Konoha, a young girl with pink hair stood at the gate looking for her companions."I hope Sasuke-kun comes back." Thought the girl. And as she she thought that, two figures came into sight, one wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blond hair carrying the other boy on his shoulder blocking the wound from view, but not the blood. When the girl saw the boys she began to run towards them, only then noticing the blood covering the boys.

"Sakura, I brought him back for you, just like I promised." Yelled Naruto.

"What? I asked you to bring him back alive you baka!" Screamed Sakura when she approached the boys.

"B-but Sakura he's fine he's just unconscious..."

"No I don't believe you, don't think I haven't noticed how jealous you are of Sasuke-kun."

"What? Jealous of that arrogant bastard? If I was jealous of him, why would I have brought him back?"

"Whatever, now give him to me and I'll take him to the hospital."

"Fine."

So Naruto gave Sasuke to Sakura and as she walked off he collapsed to the ground due to blood-loss, but Sakura did not turn around when she heard the thump, no she was too busy caring for her precious Sasuke-kun. Only when Hatake Kakashi walked out of the gates and saw Naruto crumpled on the ground did anyone notice him. As he rushed to his student's aid, he heard Sakura say to Sasuke; "Did that idiot hurt you Sasuke-kun?"

Once Kakashi reached Naruto, he picked him up and put him on his shoulder and began a sprint to the hospital, hoping to save his student in time.

**Second A/N:**

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter, tell me what you think and I might continue it.**

**Sabaku no Kage out!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: So this is the second chapter in the stunning When Ties are Severed Story.**

**Well then...On with the fic.**

The sun was burning brightly in the sky as Naruto slowly woke from his unconscious state, the first things he noticed were the bandages covering his upper body and abdomen, this prompted a flashback of the fight between him and Sasuke. The next thing he noticed was the sleeping form of his sensei Kakashi in the chair by his bed, it was only then that he realised where he was:

"Ahh crap I'm in the hospital again, ah well might as well try to get some more sleep before facing the world." Naruto thought while observing his surroundings.

Once again Naruto woke up to the sun in his eyes as he began to curse the existence of a great big ball of gas that seems to do nothing apart from interrupting people and their sleep. He was pondering this when the Godaime Hokage; Lady Tsunade entered the room.

"Oh Naruto, why do you always make me concerned for you, I was having a perfectly good day when I hear that some knuckle-headed shinobi was brought into the hospital with a gaping hole in his chest!" Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Well it wasn't my fault Sasuke decided to use his Chidori on me." Naruto replied somewhat apprehensively.

"Aww, it's okay Naruto you know I love you brat."

"Yeah well seems as if you're the only one."

At this moment, Sakura decided to enter the room and rant to Naruto that he could've killed Sasuke and that she was going to punish him for it, on this cue she began to hit Naruto all over, concentrating on the source of his major pain: the Chidori wound that Kyuubi had seemed to forgotten to heal.(A/N ha-ha thought I forgot didn't you?)

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade screamed at her

"Punishing the demon brat for hurting my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied

"WHAT! What is your reason for calling him that?" Tsunade said while moving towards Sakura menacingly while said Kunoichi was oblivious to who she was talking to.

"Wait, baa-chan stop. She isn't worth it just get her out of here." Naruto whispered as it seemed his heart was ripped out hearing Sakura saying those words.

"Huh? Baa-chan who is baa-chan? Oh..." Sakura trailed off as she saw who Naruto's baa-chan was.

"Leave Sakura." Tsunade said quite calmly after Naruto said baa-chan.

With that Sakura left the room exceedingly quick as if in fear of the Sannin, which of course she was. After she left, Naruto deflated in his bed looking even worse than he already did as he heard who he thought was his love calling him the name he dreaded for years.

"Naruto.. are you ok?" Tsunade said carefully to Naruto.

"Yeah, I-I just need some time alone okay baa-chan?" Naruto replied sadly.

"Sure, just please come see me when you get out of here."

"I will."

After Tsunade left Naruto broke down, he didn't cry although he wished he could as that would give him some kind of release from the pain he was feeling.

('')Three Weeks Later('')

It had been an hour since Naruto had left the hospital which was odd seeing as the fur-ball used to heal his wounds almost instantaneously, so he decided the before he went to visit Tsunade, he'd ask the fox what was going on?

~In The Mindscape~

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubi? ?" Naruto called out, hearing only the echo of his voice returning to him.

"Huh, that's odd, I wonder what's wrong with the old demon?"

As Naruto walked into the chamber that held the seal and Kyuubi, he was confronted by a yawning demon that seemed to be having trouble keeping it's eyes open.

"Oi fur-ball, what's wrong with you?" Yelled Naruto

"Every 1000 years a demon must hibernate for the equivalent so it's my time to sleep, so that means you'll still be able to access my chakra but you'll have to concentrate to heal using it and I will no longer be speaking to you for the rest of the measly time you call a life. Well night night then." And with that, the demon fell asleep.

"Whoa, no massive demonic voice in my head telling me to kill, no more snide comments while in my mindscape, and still all the chakra, well this is going to be good." said Naruto somewhat more quietly than normal as to not wake the Kyuubi and then have a grumpy and excessively powerful demon angry at having been woken up inside his head.

After the trip into his mind Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower to meet with baa-chan probably about the fight and how he was holding up. When he arrived, Naruto heard voices inside the office they seemed to be owned by; Tsunade, and two elderly people, by the way they spoke the elderly people were angry and pompous which led Naruto to the idea that they must be members of the council. This is what he heard:

"Lady Tsunade, we cannot accept his being inside the village walls any longer, you must either send him away or we will." Agitatedly said an old woman.

"I agree with Koharu, he must leave, you saw what happened to Sasuke after their battle, it's a miracle he even survived that monster's attacks." Spoke an old man obviously a friend of this Koharu lady.

"No! I will not banish Naruto from Konoha, it is his home, how do you think he would take the news that the village he has worked so hard to protect no longer wants him anywhere near them?" Yelled Tsunade quite aggressively.

"It's fine Hokage-sama, I accept that no one wants me here or ever wanted me, I'll go pack my things and leave soon so I'm only a burden to everyone for a short while longer." Said Naruto as he walked into the room, looked at all the people gathered there and then left quickly.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry please forgive the village for what they have done." Mumbled Tsunade as the two people responsible for Naruto's departure left the room, quite content with what they had done.

By the time Naruto got to the gates after going to his apartment and clearing out all his personal items, word had gotten around that the demon brat was leaving for good, there was many shouts of "Good riddance you bastard, you killed my family." and "You almost killed Sasuke, how could you do that you horrible creature!" Once Naruto had passed the gates and the crowd that had decided to send him off, a group of what could only be Shinobi burst onto the path from the woods panting and sweating.

"It it true Naruto have you been banished because you brought Sasuke-teme back, don't they realise he was going to betray the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes they did. Everyone I'm sorry for all and anything I put you through while I was here, please forgive me." Naruto said to the gathered ninja.

"Naruto, you brightened up every day in Konoha, and I'm so pissed that they did this to you, please don't go." Said Kiba after hearing Naruto's apology.

"Don't worry everyone, I spoke to the council and to Tsunade and I managed to convince her that just taking him on a training trip would be better and more beneficial, so he'll be coming back after about 4 or 5 years!" Yelled the Toad-Sannin Jiraiya as he caught up to them. "And no Naruto, you have no choice in the matter, well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright, alright Ero-sennin." Replied Naruto. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now, I'll see you all later." At this the group visibly cheered up and wished Naruto a safe journey and safe return.

After all, he would not be coming back for 4 or 5 years.

**A/N: well that's another chapter done, it's longer than the first so I hope you're all happy about that, well then after reading you know what you can do if you so choose, review, comment or flame I don't care it's just shameless self-promotion to me.**

**Kage no Sabaku out!**


End file.
